Shock and Surprise
by silver9tails
Summary: Everyone knows Barry Allen, but sometimes they don't see him all that well. Personally, I feel like Barry spends a lot of time getting beat up on physically and emotionally and he deserves to stand up for himself and kick butt a bit more often. This is what happens when people take a closer look and boy are they surprised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ok. I love the adorkable Barry Allen, but he seems like a bit of a pushover at times. Personally, I feel like Barry spends a lot of time getting beat up on physically and emotionally and he deserves to stand up for himself and kick ass a bit more often. Hence this series of related one shots where Barry surprises the people around him.

If you recognize it, I don't own it. I took some ideas from other fanfics I read that I really liked about the Flash. There will also be a touch of crossover from various things because I think it gives the characters a bit more depth and more 'people' for me to play with.

* * *

Chapter 1

Barry leaned back in his chair and sighed ruffling his hair. He decided for the umpteenth time since he woke up that comas really sucked. Don't get him wrong, the superpowers were awesome, but there were days that it still didn't make up for the downs.

Today, the coma was the bane of existence due to his work. He has been back for a week and only just starting to get his lab back to the way he liked it. He heard from several of the officers how bad it was when they found him. Overturned shelves and dented desk. Chemicals all over the place.

He looked over to the spot under the sunlight that still showed a slight burn mark on the floor from where they lightning went through him. He shuddered slightly at the memory of the smell of ozone, bright white light and heat. All things considered, he was lucky that the chemicals didn't spill until after he was already struck. The entire building could have burned down.

The officers and Captain Singh and been really thoughtful. They moved all of his furniture around so he wouldn't get caught up in the memory. The sunlight no longer opened and the chain that hung down was apparently the first thing to go. Also, all of his chemicals and machines that blown fuses had been replaced... well most of them. The centrifuge was still kinda on the fritz, but he had a personal solution to that now.

It was nice and kind that they put so much effort into the new floor plan. He absolutely hated it. Before his space was his. It was functional and it had flow. It allowed him to be efficient moving around the space. Now, everything was jumbled and it took time to find his things. Barry was slowly and covertly moving things to make the lab work for him again. He already reorganized the chemicals so they were in safer places based on the periodic table rather than alphabetical order.

Barry shook out his hand and turned back to the backlog of paperwork that built up over the nine months he was out and sighed again. It was probably a good thing that the captain was reminded of how much of an asset he was in his field, but he reeeeaaaallllyyy wished his replacement and the support CSI team weren't so incompetent. His status of lead CSI at the age of 25 was unheard of in the field, but at the moment it just meant a wobbly tower of papers that all needed his signature and a crick in his neck that he wasn't sure would ever go away.

Thank god he could speed read now or he wasn't sure he would ever get out from under the pile of work he had. Barry read and signed another five reports before reaching up to try and fix the newest knot in his shoulder when the door to his lab opened up and Iris strolled in.

"Barry, you do know that today is Saturday and your day off right? What are you doing coming in?" Iris stated leaning against the side of his desk with her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying to catch up a bit. Dr. Schultz may have been able to run most of the tests that the CCPD needed when I wasn't here, but he wasn't authorized to turn in the reports or did them all wrong." Barry replied adding his name to yet another document.

"Nope. I don't accept that answer. You just woke up from a coma and now your going to put yourself back into a bad state by over-working yourself." Iris said poking him in the chest. "The weather is great and it is going to be fall soon. You are coming with me and Dad and we are going to the beach."

"Iris, I really do have a lot to do..."

"It's cute how you think you have a choice." Iris said with a smug grin starting to pull at her lips. "No one even expected you to be back to work this soon after waking up and no one expects you to be caught up right away. You need to take it more slowly, so you are going to go to the beach and get a little sun and relax."

Barry looked at her with a hand on his chest in mock offense, but an answering grin starting to form on his face. "Iris! Are you calling me pasty? Kinda sounds like you think I should get out more often." He paused for dramatic effect, but the second he made eye contact with Iris they both broke out laughing at the age old joke. Once Barry got himself back under control he added, "Well, who am I to argue with the lady? I'll pack this up for now and come back to it tomorrow."

Iris crossed her arms and Barry quickly backtracked. "Monday."

She smiled saying better as she headed back out of his lab to collect her father. He couldn't help the incredulous shake of his head and lopsided grin on his face as he watched her leave. She had him so wrapped around her finger it was ridiculous that she still didn't realize it.

He put his papers into their respective folders and locked his computer before heading down. Seeing Joe and Iris they agreed to head out to pick up their things then meet up at Silver Shores for 3. Just enough time for Barry to run home, pick up beach things, and eat his fourth meal of the day before meeting them there.

* * *

Iris shifted her bag back up onto her shoulder as she and her father waited for Barry to show up. She would have invited Eddie too, but, unless she wanted to loop Joe into that information and/or wanted a very dead boyfriend, she figured it was better to keep that on the down low.

Plus, she really was worried about Barry. He joked before about being pasty, but he really was pale from not being outside in those 9 terrible months and he was also looking a little thinner too. A day away from work would do him good and if it reassured her that he really fine and taking care of himself all the better.

Joe looked down at his watch and chuckled. At Iris's questioning look he answered her unasked question. "It's 3:15. He should be here any second. That boy couldn't be on time if you paid him. I'm not sure why we bother showing up for what time we specify."

Iris chuckled to herself in agreement, but couldn't help that seed of worry that started in the back of her mind. In truth, Barry being late should be a sign that everything was right again in her world. Barry was never on time before he was struck by lightning, so why wouldn't he be late now? But she still couldn't shut down the part of her brain that said 'what if he relapsed' and 'what if there are complications that we don't know' and 'he could be hit by a car or passed out on his way here and we wouldn't know.'

It was stupid and she could see how much better (and awake) he was from his time in Star labs. But she also knew the voice wouldn't quiet until she saw him stumble up the walk sheepish and grinning (and awake! He was awake! Thank god.).

And there he was now looking a little wind blown and dressed more casual than any of his co-workers had probably ever seen him and the sheepish look on his face that she knew better than her own name. Finally the knot in her chest loosened again and if she playfully punched his arm a little harder than she needed to as punishment for the worry he didn't know he caused her, no one had to know.

Barry rubbed his arm and pulled at a loose thread at the bottom of his open plaid over-shirt and white T-shirt. Then he reached over and took Iris's bag for her. This was her sweet nerd of best friend, her Bear.

They continued to tease each other and try to shove one another as they made their way closer to the water while Joe trailed behind them. It was supposed to be a family day, but Joe was content to set up his folding chair and drink in the sun and laughter that had been missing for as long as Barry was.

As was tradition whenever Barry and Iris went to the beach they started their time by trying to build the best sand castle they possibly could. Iris traded her sundress for her bathing suit and sarong and couldn't figure out why her father was laughing so hard while Barry was turning red and sputtering. She figured he brought up some of the truly embarrassing stories from years long since past.

Iris started to scrape away the loose sand for a solid foundation their castle. Barry picked up a bucket to grab some wet sand from where the waves were breaking. The plaid was long since discarded from the heat beating down.

Three pails of sand and they started to shape a castle. "Iris! That part isn't wet enough. It is going to crumble! Water droplets are held together by surface tension, a clinging force. When water combines with sand, surface tension causes the water droplets to form tiny bridges between the sand grains. These bridges are stronger than the force of gravity. They hold the sand together..."

Iris tuned out as Barry delved deeper into the science content to just listen to the rhythm of his excited ramble rise and fall. This is what she was missing for the last 9 months she thought as she collected stones to decorate their castle. Annoying science rants that she didn't understand, lopsided grins, forever late, and abs.

...Wait what? Iris double took to take a closer look at Barry and nearly gasped. Barry must have finally given up the fight against the heat and stripped of his shirt. Iris couldn't help but covertly stare at her long time friend. When did this happen? Bear has always been her lovable dork with bashful smiles and optimism and sometimes a steely determination that gave him a hidden strength that few people saw.

Now though, Barry had abs. She was aware enough of him to know that he was attractive. Even when he was being bullied those first two years that they went to the same high school she remembers girls giggling over her friend. Barry had _abs_. Barry was always attractive, but now Barry was _hot. Bear_ was hot. She watched as he moved over to her pile of collected things, muscles that she didn't know he had rippling below his skin. Well, logically she knew he had them. He had to move around some how. But Iris didn't know they were like _that_. All hard planes and sinew. And now she was rambling in her head... about Bear.

Huh. Iris shielded her face as she looked up at the sky fanning herself slightly. Did the sun get hotter? She should probably re-apply her sun block. In the background Iris could swear that she heard her father laugh harder as she tried to get over her shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So...? How was is? This is my first foray into Flash fanfic, so let me know if you like it and if you would like me to continue with other plot bunnies that I have jumping around in the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wasn't sure, so I had to double check, but yeah. I still don't own anything that anyone recognizes.

 **IMPORTANT READ ME!:** The time line needs to be taken with a grain of salt and a bit of flexibility. Just roll with anything that isn't exactly cannon and feel free to ask if you have any questions. I will try to clear them up.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Barry knew that Oliver was being ridiculous.

Ok. To be fair, Barry didn't know if Oliver had a frivolous bone in his body after his time on the island, so maybe 'ridiculous' wasn't the right word. He was, however, prone to overreacting when it came to safety/protection.

After his confrontation with Tony, he called Oliver to catch up and for some advice. Even on his best day, Barry was a scientist first and foremost not a fighter. However, lately 'science' didn't really seem to apply to him unless it was followed by the word 'fiction'. If science still applied to him, his muscles would have been torn away from his bones once he ran 25mph eons ago.

He was getting into more and more fights as more meta-humans came out of the woodwork. Just using speed to barrel into and grab enemies won't work forever as was proven by Woodward. Barry thought it would be a good idea to get a few pointers on how to fight without hurting himself more than him opponent. Barry still wasn't sure if he broke his hand because he was punching a steel jaw or because he sucked at hitting things in general.

Barry also wasn't sure how a call for tips turned into secretly running over to Starling twice a week for Oliver to teach him how to fight. He know he kinda asked for it and was thankful for the help, but he also kinda hated Oliver's guts at the end of each session.

If it were just Oliver and Dig explaining things and/or correcting his form when hitting a punching bag training would be ok. Hell, he would still be ok if it were only sparring with Dig. Barry understood that there were some things that you can only learn through experiencing and Dig would be able to provide that without being too unreasonable.

No, 'training' had become synonymous with 'have Oliver beat the tar out of him'. Oliver did have him punch the dummy and show him some moves, but Oliver wasn't big on words on the best days. Therefore, the largest portion of his teaching sessions were learning through experience.

Barry winced as he got up to deliver a report to Captain Singh. He would probably be able to make it out of each spar a bit better if Oliver held back at all. (Oliver told Barry he was, but Barry had scoffed at him last night. Oliver just shrugged and said, "You're still alive aren't you?" and really there was nothing Barry could really say to that. )

The spar would also be a bit more even if Oliver allowed him to use a speed higher than a quick normal human. Oliver had listed several reasons why he had stipulated that for their spars. The reasons were good too. Barry never knew if there would be another situation where he couldn't use his powers like with Blackout, Oliver couldn't correct form that he couldn't see, and so on. However, when he was leaving Starling injured enough that he was still feeling lingering aches the day after even with his healing factor, those reasons didn't feel nearly good enough. On top of that he didn't feel like he was getting any better. Dig and Oliver continued to wipe the floor with him easily.

At least his week was almost over. It was Friday at 3. He would do a quick patrol after work then turn off his alarm and tell Star labs to bug off and go to sleep until he naturally woke up. The way he felt right now, he might slip into another coma.

Luckily, the captain was right by the entrance speaking with Joe and Eddie. He would be able to hand off his ballistics report then rush back up to his lab (relatively speaking of course) and start the fingerprint analysis software and centrifuge. Maybe they would be complete by the time he came back to the station on Monday morning.

"Captain!"

* * *

"... and we are waiting on ballistics. Then we have the Jefferson case going to trial in the next week." Eddie said.

Singh nodded. "Good. You each have a day or two next week to testify. Keep aware of your surroundings. His brother isn't very stable and may try to retaliate. You two are the face of this investigation, so watch each other's six."

"Captain!" Singh spun as he heard Allen call out to him. Allen was striding over to him with papers in his hand. Then it almost seemed to happen in slow motion. A man in a beat up jacket and baseball cap walked into the precinct and up behind Allen. He wrapped an arm around Allen's neck and pulled out a gun.

Within seconds at least 10 guns were trained on them, but no one could get a clean shot with Barry being used as a shield with a gun to his head and the perp's back against the wall. Singh thought that whoever he was probably got really lucky with his timing. It wasn't like Allen could defend himself. He had no training. He was just their CSI.

"I have demands!" Whoever he was said.

Singh put his gun away and raised his hands in a placating manner. "Sir, my name is David Singh and I am the captain of this precinct. Can I know your name?"

"You already know my name! It's Dan Jefferson!"

"Alright Dan. You said you had demands. None of them are going to get fulfilled if you hurt the young man in your grasp. I know you are trying to protect your family. The man you have is named Barry Allen and he has a family too."

In that second Singh realized he made a mistake. Dan just seemed to get more angry and erratic. He yelled, "I know what you are trying to do! Don't psychoanalyze me! I want all the evidence for my brother's case brought here in the hour."

Surprisingly, Allen didn't look scared or nervous. For as often as Allen wore his heart on his sleeve, Singh couldn't get a good read on him in this situation. If anything the look on Allen's face seemed to be a cross of focused determination and exasperation, but that couldn't be right. He shouldn't have the mental fortitude for these things. Hell, he had officers that broke under the pressure of being a hostage, but Allen was composed... or going into shock. The blank look could be shock.

"Ok Dan," Singh said gently, "we want to help you. Our evidence is stored in various places around the city and rush hour is about to start. We are going to need more time."

"YOU DON'T GET MORE TIME!"

When asked later about it, none of the people in the station could really believe what happened next. Jefferson waved his gun arm around the room threateningly and then Allen broke into action.

He stepped further into the man's grip and threw an elbow into Dan's gut. Allen was now out of Dan's grasp facing him a pace away but still in the line of fire with a gun pointed at his head. Then Allen was moving again. Both of his arms snapped out in front of him knocking the gun loose and breaking Dan's trigger finger in the same motion.

Enraged Dan tried to punch and kick Allen only to have each attempt deflected away by the kid. The more his punches were dodged or pushed away from their targets, the angrier Dan got. Allen wasn't able to prevent all the hits from landing, but the punches he took weren't to critical areas.

Finally, Dan threw a sloppy haymaker and it seemed to be what Allen was waiting for. He stepped inside Dan's punching range, planted his feet while grabbing the Dan's punching arm, and used Dan's momentum to flip him over his back. Dan's breath rushed out of him as his back hit the ground and Allen was quick to pin him.

Allen looked up and shouted, "Can I get someone's cuffs?" All of the detectives and officers paused a moment in shock. Detective West seemed to snap out of it first. He walked up to Allen and said something under his breath as he handed Allen his cuffs.

If Singh was reading his lips correctly he said something like "You're going to explain this later right" but he could be wrong. He wasn't sure he was trusting anything his eyes saw at the moment. _Barry Allen_ just fought someone. Vaguely Singh heard one of the officers behind him ask his neighbor to confirm that Dan Jefferson was a karate instructor.

 _Barry Allen_ took down a trained armed assailant without help. Huh.

Allen brushed himself off and collected the papers that had scattered on the ground around him. He walked up to Singh and said, "Here's the ballistics report you wanted from the Farrell case. Do you need my statement on this incident?"

Singh took the papers from Allen and waited for... something. He looked over Allen thoughtfully. Allen didn't look any different than he normally looked. For all intensive purposes the kid just went through a trauma. He should be nervous or jittery, but he just stood there like this was a normal day.

Mentally, Singh shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded to Barry in thanks for the report. "Good. Have Detective Thawne take your statement then you are free to go for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Captain." Allen said. As he turned away Singh heard Allen mutter to himself, "Oliver is never going to let me live this down. He is going to be so stupidly smug." Singh idly wondered who Oliver was.

None of the officers or the detectives ever really talked about this incident again after it happened. Every once in a while though Singh noticed that his officers would react to Allen a bit differently. They were more careful about trying to not disturb crime scenes. When Allen spoke his words held more weight now and they were more forgiving of his quirks (science babble and lateness). No longer was he just the smart brat that worked upstairs. He could handle himself in tough situations and that earned him the thoughtful glances and the respect that he didn't previously have, even if he himself didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! I won't try to force anyone to review, but if you do thank you so much. Reviews are better than gold most days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing characters and ideas from everyone I can lol. I don't own anything but my twists and the words you see below. This one has a bit of a crossover with Glee. If you haven't seen those episodes, don't worry about it. Neither have I really, but I became slightly addicted to Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe fanfics. Not knowing the characters from Glee doesn't really influence the storyline of the chapter. It only gives extra back history to their experiences and inter-character interactions.

* * *

Chapter 3

Barry sighed as he continued to run on the treadmill. On the treadmill he could let his mind clear and his thoughts drift. If he was just running then he wasn't thinking, wasn't really feeling. The last week trying at best. After Hunter Clarington in high school (who he'd burried the hatchet with ages ago and still occasionally talked with), fanatical military types had never been high on Barry's list and General Eiling made Hunt look like a newborn puppy. It was even more apparent that he had to keep his identity hidden.

If it had just been that, Barry probably would have been fine. He always knew that becoming a lab rat or a military weapon was a possibility with his abilities if what he could do became public knowledge. Now he had an actual face for that worry that had been scratching at the back of his brain since he woke up and discovered his speed. No, to Barry it seemed like the hits just kept coming the last couple of days. Between not being able to save Bet, Joes knowing about his feelings, the fallout of the Iris blog thing, finding out there were still things he didn't know about his body/condition such as his inability to get drunk... Barry was ready to crawl under a rock and not come out until the world straightened itself out.

But that wasn't really an option when Star Labs wanted to run more tests on his metabolism and speed. (He couldn't get drunk, but he could run on water. Really? His life...) Since he couldn't become a hermit, the next best thing was the repetitive motions and relative freedom of running. Hence the Ciscofied treadmill. Well, that and Caitlyn could be a bit vindictive with her "testing" when she was hung over. It was like she personally blamed him and Cisco for not stopping her from drinking and, after their toasts to Plastique and the sunglasses Caitlyn was sporting when she came into the lab, it was almost a guarantee that it was going to be another one of those days.

Still though, dealing with a vampiric Caitlyn was preferable than thinking about Iris at this point. It was one of the best feelings ever when Iris looked at him with so much open admiration and wonder after he had run up and down the side of the building to save the window washer. But, almost as soon as he brought that picture of her face up in his mind the emotions on it would morph into the shocked, defiant,face she had worn to hide the _hurt_ she felt when he told her that they shouldn't see each other for a while. He had always been able to read her better than she thought. When she was trying to hide her emotions he could see right through her.

So, Barry decided if Iris wasn't going to stop, then he would distance himself from her. God, he never wanted a drink more in his life than he did after that fiasco and now he couldn't even drown his sorrows because he couldn't get drunk! It would kill him to not be able to be around her, to see her smile and tell her about his day, but it would hurt him a lot less than if Iris died because of him. Oliver was right. Distance was good. Distance was safe.

...But her _face_...

And suddenly Barry was falling forward and thrown off the treadmill into the wall. Oww! The padding they put up really wasn't enough to cushion a fall at whatever speed he was running at.

Cisco and Caitlyn rushed into the room with Doctor Wells not far behind them. "Dude," Cisco said around the lollipop in his mouth, "That spill was awesome!"

Caitlyn just pushed the excitable man out of the way and started to fuss. "Not awesome! Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Is there any pain? Of course there is pain. What was I thinking? You were just flung off a treadmill at 624mph after tripping. What were you thinking!?"

Barry gave a wry smile and a shake of his head before deciding that shaking his head was a bad idea. He answered as soon as Caitlyn took a breath. "I'm relatively ok. I probably have a mild concussion and I think I broke my wrist again because moving it is not fun at the moment. Yes. Ow! It hurts (more so with you poking at it like that!) 624? Cool. I wasn't thinking. I tripped when the speed changed." He wasn't going to admit to them that he got distracted from thinking about Iris...again.

"Barry! That isn't good. One of these days you are going to be racing around the city and trip in your clumsiness. You'll get yourself hurt and not be able to get yourself back here. Or worse! You might be going so fast that running into something causes too much damage in an instant for even your super metabolism to heal! There is still a lot we don't know about the extent that your abilities can be pushed to." Caitlyn stated firmly.

"Barry, Caitlyn's right." Wells agreed with a nod in her direction. "There are a vast number of things that we don't know about your situation. You need to be more careful. You are too important to loose to your own carelessness and clumsiness."

Barry looked over at Cisco to see if he shared the same opinion, but he gave a commiserating shrug. "You do fall off of the treadmill more often than you step off of it."

Barry sighed and ruffled his hair using his good hand. "Thanks, Cisco," he replied sarcastically. With Cisco's help he got up and started to make his way to the medical bay. The rest of the team trailing behind.

Caitlyn started to make sure all the bones in Barry's arm were ok."Well it seems like it is just a bad sprain now even if it was broken before. Keep it wrapped tightly for at least another hour or two and try not to use it." She hesitated, but decided speak up again anyway. "I might have an idea to help with Barry's clumsiness factor." All heads turned to the lone female on the team in interest though Barry also seemed to have a sense of impending doom. He was right. "Barry should learn how to dance."

Cisco immediately burst out laughing while Barry looked horrified. Doctor Wells looked intrigued and gestured Caitlyn to explain further. Caitlyn shot an affronted look to Cisco before continuing. "No really! Specifically tap dancing. There is a lot of quick and intricate foot and ankle work and you have to concentrate on balance and shifting your weight distribution. My cousin took tap. She always tells me that I have no clue the amount of times she would have fallen down or tripped on uneven surfaces, but was able to save herself because of her awareness of her body and the relation of her feet to the ground. All of that she attributes to dancing."

Wells thought about it and then nodded in acceptance. "It couldn't hurt. Barry, on the days that we work your multitasking and concentration levels you are also going to learn to dance."

Caitlyn smiled a bit too smugly for Barry's tastes. "My cousin taught me way back when. I don't remember much, but I can start you on the basics for now."

Barry gave a deadpan look that screamed ' _You have got to be kidding me'_ but knew better than to try and argue. There was very little he could do to change either of the doctor's minds after they had been made up. Cisco took one look at his face and started to crack up again after he was so close to getting back into control.

"Guys," Barry tried to argue anyway, "I can dance just fine and I was just distracted. It won't happen in the field. I actually have to pay attention because of the obstacles in the way..."

"Barry," Wells cut off his protest, "Caitlyn means more than an awkward two step shuffle you used at prom."

Barry turned to him insulted. "I didn't two step shuffle at prom!"

"Dude, that's rough but ok. I didn't get invited to prom either. Us nerds got to stick together." Cisco said throwing an arm over Barry's shoulder.

Barry groaned in frustration. "Guys really. I think you perspective on my high school years is a bit skewed. I wasn't that unpopular. Actually, my first two years I kinda was and in one of my last two I was kinda an ass. But seriously, yes, I did go to my prom. With. A. Date" he said forcefully as he saw the beginnings of pity in Caitlyn's eyes, "and I can dance just fine.

Seeing the incredulous looks they were still sending his way Barry gave up. "Fine, whatever. I can't convince you of my former status of one of the tops of the high school food chain," Barry said while reaching for his phone that had just started ringing behind him, "But 'dance class' can't start today. A couple of my friends from high school are flying in today and want to be shown around. After that I'm helping my old roommate with part of his work."

Wells nodded with acceptance and rolled away to do... whatever Wells did when he wasn't playing babysitter to the fledgling "super hero" team. Cisco and Caitlyn were going to walk away themselves to continue their experiments when they saw the look Barry gave his phone when he saw the caller ID. It was some cross between an exasperated eye roll and a smirk. They had never seen Barry look like that before. Curiosity got the better of them when they saw Barry's smirk deepen when he accepted the call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Satan! I knew you loved me, I mean who couldn't when there is so much handsome in one package, but really. Calling twice in one day? You're making me blush." Barry said with clear amusement in his voice and a chuckle.

Caitlyn's and Cisco's jaws dropped and their heads whipped to look at each other for confirmation that they weren't seeing/hearing things. Who was this and what happened to their awkward self-conscious Barry Allen?

From the other side of the line they heard a female voice say, "Get over yourself Fievel. It's your own fault for irritating everyone so much that even lightning decided to take a go at you. And to not tell me and Brit when you woke up... I needed to find out from the Sunshine Warbler. You don't do that to Snixx. You're lucky I don't go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

Barry winced briefly and started to make his way to the door. "Sorry I worried you San. I'm still picking up my favorite bitch at the airport at 5, right?... What!... Damn it, now I'm going to be late. I'll be right there." With that he was gone in gone in a flash.

"So, please tell me I'm not the only one that found that freaky!" Cisco exclaimed. Caitlyn sighed and picked up her clipboard. "Anyway, we should go out tonight." Caitlyn turned and glared at him. She was still feeling the effects of their tribute last night. She was swearing off alcohol for at least a month.

Cisco held his hands up in mock surrender and started to quickly defend himself. "Not to drink! I don't want to look at shots... like ever again. But Barry's off tonight and I want to kind of apologize for looking into the Firestorm thing when you told me to drop it. There is a bar/lounge reopening tonight. It's over by the College for the Arts. They have contests and open mikes all the time. The entertainment is supposed to be really good because that's where all the arts students hang. It's called The Roost I think...?"

Caitlyn felt her glare soften although her arms remained crossed. "It's local name is the Nest but I think it's called Wandering Finch's Tavern." Caitlyn only held out a couple more seconds under Cisco's pleading pout then said, "Fine! But only because you wanted to say sorry and I've been kinda curious about the place. It is suppose to have great food."

"Yes!" Shouted Cisco. "You won't regret it Cait!"

"I kinda already am." Muttered Caitlyn to herself before asking Cisco in a louder voice, "So we will meet there for 7:30ish?"

"Yea. see you then Cait!" With that Cisco scurried off to play with his lasted invention before he had to leave. Caitlyn smiled to herself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least her cousin couldn't really accuse her of not having a social life anymore. Her, Caitlyn Snow, in bars two nights in a row. ' _The scandal!_ ' she thought as she chuckled to herself.

* * *

The Nest was definitely was going to be one of the hidden hot spots of Central City if it wasn't already. It wasn't set up like a typical bar club with the loud dance music and strobe lights. It was more of a lounge with open space and comfortable seating. The lighting was soft but not too dark. If she didn't know the time of day or take note of the type of outfits people were wearing, Caitlyn would have assumed she walked into a kinda posh coffee bar rather than a college night life hang out.

Caitlyn had a feeling she was going to like it here. There wasn't that many people inside and it looked clean which was always a plus in her book. The people scattered about were mostly college students, but it seemed being from the arts field made them a touch less obnoxious than when she was in school.

Caitlyn set herself up with a table to the side that had a clear view of both the open mike stage and the dance floor and waited for Cisco to show up. And, speak of the devil, there he was looking for her by the door. She gave a casual wave to grab his attention. Cisco perked up when he noticed her and made his way over practically bouncing.

"Isn't this place awesome!?" he said with a huge grin spreading over his face. It was times like this where Cisco reminded her of an over excited puppy, all full of optimism and energy. She was sure if he had a tail it would be wagging furiously. Cisco continued to speak not noticing Caitlyn shake herself from her mental tangent. "...though you can barely see the bar from here."

Caitlyn shook her head with a slight smile playing at the corner of her lips. "I'm sure you'll manage just fine. Plus, I was more interested in the entertainment and there seems to be plenty of waitresses walking around," She gestured to the stage where a man was playing a Spanish guitar.

"Fine, fine. You check out the menu and order some snacking goodness and I'll grab the first round." Cisco said already pulling away from the table. Caitlyn nodded in agreement pulling the menu from the stand in the center of the table.

The food did look good or at least interesting. She was trying to decide between the gorganzola pear fried rice balls, duck confit nachos and the apricot jalapeno fajitas. Caitlyn gave up and figured she would ask Cisco for his input when he finally pushed his way back to their table. She relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages and let the music wash over her.

"Did you notice how hot the women are here?" Cisco said startling Caitlyn out of her thoughts. "There was a blonde by the bar that was totally checking me out. She seemed a little dazed, but she could probably tell how awesome I am."

Caitlyn didn't bother responding beyond raising an eyebrow at Cisco in incredulousness.

"Seriously, she was looking right at me!" He tried to defend himself. She just chuckled at him slightly and passed the menu over.

"What do you think? I was looking at the appetizers, but couldn't choose..."

Before Cisco could answer though, the guitarist finished his song and the room offered polite applause. Then the mc for the night grabbed the mike and started to introduce the next act. "Good evening everyone! How are you all doing tonight? ...Good, good. In case you are new here and don't know, my name is Thad. I am one of the four owners of this fine establishment and would like to welcome you to the Wandering Finch!"

More applause and shouts were called out from the crowd causing Thad's smile to grow even wider. "It looks like we have a great crowd this evening which is good because we have something extra special in store for you tonight! Along with an assortment of singers and musicians from our local arts college we have some new blood in the pool. A couple of old friend's of mine have agreed," (someone near the dance floor yelled 'have been bribed!' but Thad smirked and continued through the laughing as though he hadn't heard anything) "to perform two dance numbers for us. One tap and the other Argentine tango, so if you fine folks can clear the dance floor for just a little bit... Thanks!

"And Bas?" Thad called out to the area of the dance floor the protest came from earlier, "If you didn't want to be blackmailed, you should have done a better job of finding all the photo copies of drag night at Scandals."

Even from across the room, indignant sputtering could be heard. Caitlyn and Cisco looked at each other and laughed at the interaction between the mc and his friend along with much of the rest of the room. They didn't have a doubt they would be a riot to get to know together.

Once the room calmed down a little and the floor was clear, he finished his introduction. "Without any further to do, give a warm welcome to Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez!"

The lights dimmed down further and a spotlight hit the couple on the side of the dance floor. The band on stage started to play a charming quick-paced piece of music quietly and the two started to tap. It was apparent to everyone that they were quite good. The rhythms they created were complex, but they made them seem simple.

The entire room was drawn into the dancers world entranced, Cisco and Caitlyn included. And it wasn't just because the woman (Santana, Caitlyn corrected in her mind) was attractive. She was truly stunning and the man was handsome from what Caitlyn could make out in the lighting, but it was the way they danced too. It was like the two were playfully flirting with each other through the song and, even though the male's face was mostly covered by the shadow of the fedora he wore, the movements themselves were extremely expressive.

They would dance separately then draw closer together before one would teasingly dance away from the other before they ever touched. It was a musical game of cat and mouse that didn't seem like it would have a winner.

But then the music transitioned into something different when the man final caught the woman and they began to tango. It was like the difference between day and night. Their movements were still flirty, but of a different sort. In their tap routine their movements lighter, more playful and innoscent. Caitlyn thought that their tango had a different feel to it. It was darker, more mature, seductive and almost angry at times with the leg flicks.

They were really, really _good_. Caitlyn was the most comfortable in her life when she was behind her machines or with Ronnie, but even she was staring and wanting to be the one that Sebastian was dancing with. The dance was... it was like the rest of the room was intruding on their special moment. Then in one movement Santana grabbed Sebastian's fedora and threw it into the crowd.

Cisco promptly choked on the drink he just took a sip of. Caitlyn herself was glad she hadn't been eating or drinking at the time because she was pretty sure that she would have done the same... or spray the drink out of her mouth. She couldn't really decide what she would have done as she was too busy trying to process. Because under the hat wasn't some attractive stranger named Sebastian, but their friend _Barry Allen_.

Caitlyn and Cisco looked at each other in shock before eyeing the dancers again and back to one another again trying to confirm that they were seeing the same thing. Cisco even pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a weird dream or a meta-human trick.

The music came to the close and Seb-...Barry ended the dance with Santana in an intimate hold and deep dip. The crowd roared their approval to the act but Cisco and Caitlyn were still to thrown to move let alone clap or join the standing ovation. Santana and Barry bowed to the crowd then smiled and waved before disappearing into the backroom of the bar.

Slowly Cisco turned to Caitlyn. "Soooo... that just happened." Caitlyn nodded looking a little lost and both ignoring Thad who was calling the next act to the stage. "Are we thinking evil meta-twin? I'm thinking evil twin or clone. Clone is also a possibility too. They both seem as plausible as Barry being able to do...that." Cisco rambled on.

Finally, Caitlyn was able to shake herself out of her stupor. "No, we are not thinking evil twin or clone for that matter. I guess I don't have to show him any basics on Monday then...I think I'm gonna call it a night. I didn't really think our world could get any stranger..." Cisco agreed with a nod.

They paid their bill and collected their things in relative silence. As they reached the exit, Caitlyn got a perplexed look on her face. Cisco gave her a questioning look until she answered his unspoken question. "If he can do all...that," she said with a vague gesture back to the center of the tavern, "why the hell does he keep tripping and can't stay upright on the treadmill!?"

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. You have no clue what a mess the past couple of weeks have been over here. Thank you so much everyone who reviews my story! You have no clue how much it brightens my day that my ficlets have been so well received and well liked. Let me know if there is something in particular you would like to see in this series and I may try to work it in. Please continue to let me know your thoughts. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please read the disclaimer in the previous chapters as it still holds true. I don't own anything you recognize and the time line needs to be taken with a grain of salt.

Chapter 4

With a final wave over his shoulder to Oliver and a hug to Felicity, Barry started to walk towards Jitter's door. He looked down at his watch. Good. He was surprisingly on schedule to get back to his lab for the end of his lunch break at a walking pace. Barry noticed he had been running just about everywhere lately, and, as much as the speed and adrenaline thrilled him, he found himself missing the slow life a little. He had been on edge for a while now and it was wreaking havoc on his emotions. Even talking with Oliver and Felicity didn't take away all of the stress and weariness he had been feeling the past week or so.

He promised himself that every once in a while he was going to slow down and enjoy the world around him. He was going to start today. The weather was gorgeous today, so walking back to work was going to be just what the doctor ordered. Maybe that would get him out of his mental funk too.

Barry didn't even realize that Iris had followed him, too busy fiddling with his muffin and his thoughts, until he almost bumped into her when she blocked his path.

"So," Iris said with her arms crossed in front of her, "when were you going to tell me you were friendly with Oliver Queen?"

Barry shrugged non-committally and continued to focus on his chocolate chip muffin. How the hell was he supposed to follow Cisco's diet plan? He was always a light eater before, partially because he couldn't really cook and part because he was always running around, so he snacked. (The irony was not lost on him that he now had to eat more _because_ he was running around so much.)

He had been eating what felt like all day and he still felt a little light headed. Absent mindedly he answered while still starring down at his latest baked good nemesis. "We met up while I was in Starling. The case was in one of Queen Industries buildings. He and Felicity came to oversee and find out what the officers knew." Barry wasn't really a fan of chocolate unless it was the hot variety. Maybe he should have gotten two blueberry muffins instead and another caramel macchiato. The calories might be more than his current option and if he was walking to work instead of running he wouldn't spill it this time... probably.

"That doesn't explain why you're on a first name basis with both of them and why they travelled 600 miles to visit after..." The increased level of irritation in Iris' voice trailed off along with the end of her sentence, not wanting to bring up the memory of that time again.

Barry looked down at his watch and sighed. He and Iris were supposed to meet up for dinner and to hang out after he was done with work, but Iris cancelled so she could go on a date with Eddie instead. To make up for it they were supposed to get lunch at Jitters at his break which was now almost up. He was the one to rain check their plans for once this time. Felicity and Oliver had called him up this morning to say that they were in town for a short while. Barry was quick to agree to lunch with his most recent long distance friends.

Plus, lunch with Iris just wasn't the same as lounging on one of their couches with boxes of their favorite take out. They would watch a movie that they had seen several times over, but still caused them to get into playful arguments like 5 year olds and throw candy at one another. ' _What was one more delay in their plans?_ ' He had thought at the time almost bitterly. In the three weeks or so since he woke up from his coma this had happened roughly 5 times and he was tired of it already. Why did she seem so mad now that he canceled one time for friends that he could only see once in a blue moon?

Off-handedly he answered her question as he moved around her and continued to the door. So much for his relatively good mood. "I saved his life."

Iris stood there startled for a little gaping at the open air. It wasn't that surprising that Barry saved someone's life. That man would give a stranger the shirt off his back if they asked. No, she was surprised she didn't _know_ about it already.

That had to have happened when he first went to Starling which was almost a year ago! Ok, nine months of that didn't count because he couldn't tell her if he tried. But what about after he came back to Central? Or the three weeks he'd been awake and came back to her? What was wrong with him!? This was huge! Like epic huge and he didn't say a thing!

Iris snapped back to herself just as the door closed behind Barry's back. She quickly dropped her things behind the counter, yelled to Marcy that she was taking her break, then rushed after him. She caught up to him as he checked his timing again on his phone this time. Iris grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. "Why didn't I know?" she demanded. At the slightly perplexed look on Barry's face she clarified. "Why didn't you tell me that you saved Oliver Queen's life? Why didn't I hear about this!?"

A myriad of emotions played on her Bear's face before it seemed to settle on something that Iris thought looked like a combination frustration and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on... maybe resignation?

"Oliver wanted to keep it quiet. He was poisoned. I saved his life by feeding him rat poison," Barry stated with a hand ruffling his hair and a huff of dark humor that still sounded... off... to her. "I don't think all his family knows let alone the media."

Iris felt a seed of worry start to form at the look on Barry's face, but didn't let it stop her from saying in irritation, "Yes, but not telling the media is not the same as not telling me." The off look on his face intensified. Iris tried to place why it unsettled her so much. Barry seemed... worn. Worn down and jaded.

She had seen it in his face before. Hell, they grew up together, so it would be surprising if she hadn't seen it before, especially in the early years just after his mother's passing. However, she hadn't ever seen it quite like this. Before it was a glint in his eyes on bad days that he tried to hide for the West family's benefit. Then he would react to something he was interested in so passionately, so enthusiastically, that her and Joe would forget. They would think that the moment had passed or it was just a trick of the light.

Now though it was painted across his face in broad strokes. It was clear in his eyes, the set of his mouth, and every fiber of his body language. He was barely trying to hide it.

Bear's eyes were almost the same as they were in the past on his worst days except where they were previously tinged with loss and sorrow, they now held frustration and defiance in response to her questioning. There was more irritation in his eyes than she could ever remember seeing pointed at her direction. Warning bells were going off in the back of her mind, but she stubbornly pushed on anyway. "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

Barry tried to reign himself in. "Iris." He said with strained restraint and warning in his tone, "Can we not do this now? I am going to be late back if I don't continue to the precinct and this is going to turn into a fight if we hash it out now." Then her Bear's eyes softened and the irritated glint died down to the barest of embers as he stated softly, "I don't want to fight you Iris."

After a moment of uneasy silence between them, Barry nodded to himself considering the matter closed and turned to walk back to work. However, Iris' hand didn't move from his elbow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Drifted quietly over his shoulder. Barry turned sharply to face her again, the embers of frustration flared into white hot anger. How dare she! He bends over backwards for her on a regular basis and Iris couldn't even be bothered to listen to his request and let this one little thing go for now. Barry's anger cooled only slightly upon seeing how lost and confused Iris actually was.

Mentally, Barry cursed himself for loving her so much. Even now when he was this mad at her for not understanding, he didn't want to hurt her. And he knew whatever his answer was it was going to hurt her. He ran his hand through his hair again as he debated what to tell her, all the pros and cons, and all he decided was he was angry. He was angry and he was hurt that Iris kept choosing to care about everyone but him. And he was tired... really, really tired. Barry took a deep shaky breath and then released it along with most of his lingering anger.

When he focused back on the outside world the lost look was gone from Iris' face. Instead she looked concerned and was intently studying his face. Barry knew he was too worn to try and hide anything from her at the moment, even with the brief joy that Oliver's and Felicity's visit had given him. So he let his barriers down (most of them anyway) and let her look.

Iris nearly gasped. Forget the questions and information he didn't tell her. It had been ages since she had seen Barry this raw and weighted down. All of his emotions were there on his face for her to see. Barry never was really good about hiding his emotions, well not from family. (At least she didn't think so until this point.) They were always there, heart on his sleeve, a flurry of emotion on his face and in his expressive eyes. All the same emotions Iris always saw when Barry didn't think anyone was looking were there now. The sorrow, the loneliness, the hurt, the _rage._ But she had never realized that they still ran this strongly, that her Bear felt them this deeply even after all this time.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there just watching Barry's face, but she knew she had to do something. Iris opened her mouth to ask an innumerable amount of questions. To ask ' _are you ok?'_ (As stupid as that question was because Barry was obviously _not_ ok) or ' _what is wrong?'_ or ' _who do I have to kill'_ or anything really to get that look off his face, but before she got the chance Barry started to speaking.

"When could I have told you?" He said softly, his tone embodying the weary resignation his face and slumped shoulders already started to project and some of the underlying anger too. "Was it when we were talking about other things on the way to watch the particle accelerator turn on? When I was in a coma for 9 months? The 6 or so times when we were supposed to hang out or go to dinner and you rescheduled so you could go on dates with Eddie?

"Maybe I should have told you when I stopped by Jitters so I can see you a bit because it has been too long? Or when I call you up on the phone and we spend our time catching up on what is currently going on in our lives that we don't get to talk about anything else before something comes up and one of us has to hang up earlier than we expected." He said each situation with no accusation or hurt. They were tired facts that Barry clearly believed were unavoidable with absolute certainty.

Iris shook her head in unconscious denial and opened her mouth again, this time to apologize instead of question. Again she was cut off before any sound came out. Barry had briefly put his finger against her lips, startling her to silence, before he continued. "Shhh, no. Don't say you're sorry because it's nobody's fault. Last time you had a boyfriend a similar thing happened. You focused on him and gave it all your heart and time. It wasn't quite as apparent because we were both living at Joe's. I would see someone grab your attention and know what drew you to them. We might not go out together as much, but we were still together all the time at home and I was still the first person you called. I was the person you trusted with everything happening in your life and you were mine.

"But it isn't the same now as before my coma." Iris shook her head more forcefully in denial, but Barry didn't seem to notice as he continued on. "Iris, I don't think you can see it, but our relationship isn't the same as before. You don't act or react quite the same as back then. I don't blame you for it, I could never blame you for it. I wasn't there. I got hit with lightning, but the world continued to spin. Time continued to pass. You couldn't turn to me to talk to, at least not and expect an answer back. You had 9 months to slowly learn that you couldn't rely on me anymore, not solely at least or not at all. The world slowly changed and you changed with it. God forbid anything happened like that again, but if it did, I would never want, or expect, you to stop and stay the same just because I couldn't be there to change with you.

"Then I woke up." Barry said with an echo of his usual smile, before it dropped. Iris desperately wanted to interject, but knew it would be better for Barry to get this all off his chest first. Barry spoke no longer looking at her but across the street. "Everything changed slowly for the world, but I got left behind. I woke up and no one really saw the differences between then and now because they were subtle, gradual, but I could. I didn't have the same chance as everyone else to adjust. There was just this... time gone and now I had to run and catch up.

"It's the same for us. After 9 months you finally got your friend back, but in 1 day I lost how close I was with mine. You had nine months to learn how to cope without me being a constant presence in your life. You found Eddie in that time that I was gone, to help you through and you adjusted in those nine months to not having your best friend. I, on the other hand, have only had 3 _weeks_ , so forgive me if I still haven't completely figured out how to cope with you being here but... not. You're my Iris, but different."

Finally, Iris couldn't take it anymore. "But Bear, I am still right here. You can talk to me any time. You know that."

Barry just raised his eyebrow at her. "Really Iris? Besides now, when is the last we talked. Really talked Iris? Not just zombie movies or what happened in the time we haven't seen each other?"

Iris thought back. She felt like she just talked to him. It couldn't have been _that_ long ago. But as she tried to come up with instances where they had full conversations, she kept drawing a blank. She looked up at his face with mild horror and he just gave her the same look of sad understanding. The only time she could come up with was when they went to the beach several weeks ago.

"I thought initially you were subconsciously pulling back because you were mad that the lightning struck me and that I made you worry. ( _Iris tried hard not to look affronted at that._ ) Or that you thought I would relapse, so you were looking to protect yourself from what you would feel if that happened." She mentally agreed with him that while she hadn't thought of these things at the time, the certainly did ring true when he said them to her now. Her Bear really did know her well didn't he?

"But I knew this couldn't be fully true when I passed out in that first week and you thought that I was just lying to the police officer about what happened. You probably would have freaked out more on me if that second option was fully the case, but you just brushed it aside. Then I realized that this was just the new normal and another way the world moved on."

Iris was mentally panicking. When the hell had this happened!? Oh god was he ok? It must have been when those armed men came after the doctor giving his speech. There wasn't anything wrong with him now though right? He was going to Star Lab pretty frequently. What if it was to follow up on his condition after the lightning. What if there was something wrong with him and he was trying to get it treated there? Could that be the case and she didn't know until now!? Oh, god! How could she not know about this until now! Three weeks had passed. What if she was going to loose him again. She didn't think she could handle it again. It was bad enough when he pulled away from her with the blog thing. This must be what a panic attack felt like. She was a hair's breadth away from hyperventilating.

"Iris. Iris!" Barry said shaking her shoulders a bit to get her attention. "I'm ok! There is nothing physically wrong with me." Iris tried to slow herself down, taking deep breaths to get back under control. When she was ready she gave him a nod to continue. Barry couldn't help but feel a little bit of morbid pleasure deep down that the thought that something happening to him caused her to react so violently. He might not have her love in the way he wanted it, but she did care for him. It would be enough. It had to be enough for now.

Barry wasn't really sure where to start off again. The only real reason that most of that came out to begin with was all the emotion he had too close to the surface today and he wasn't focusing on Iris' presence that much. He wasn't worried if he hurt her feelings because he was mostly talking to himself at that point. Now he was aware of her again and it felt awkward to be admitting all of this and knowing that any and every word he said was likely to hurt her.

Seeing his reluctance to start talking again, Iris decided to prompt him. There was no way this wasn't going to hurt her, but she needed to know. Barry needed to say it even if she didn't like what she heard. No matter what he said, this was largely her fault. Listening to him now could only go towards her penance for what unconscious pains Iris had caused him. "You are _physically_ ok...?" She cautiously questioned him.

Barry took in a sharp breadth and looked away from her again. He forgot how perceptive and quick she could be when she wanted to. He never intended for her to pick up on that bit. He shifted his weight uncomfortably and ran his hand through his hair yet again. (He was going to have to break himself of this habit and soon. He felt like he had done nothing else all day...)

He couldn't look at her, but he could feel her concerned questioning gaze. She was trying. Iris was trying for him. The least he could do was try and answer. For both of their sakes. Cautiously he continued trying to choose his words carefully. "I'm...healthy I guess. I'm not sure even if we did talk about it, it would make sense. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure you can understand. Like when I was trying to explain before about how missing time affects a person."

Iris took one of Barry's hands into hers and gave it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. Barry's lip twitched upwards even if he continued to face away. Iris counted it as a mini victory anyway.

"A bit of it is realizing that you missed events. Birthdays, Christmas, 4th of July, family dinners and movie nights have all come and gone without you. I missed being there for you when you visited your Mom's grave. I didn't know Detective Chyre died and Officer Jen Larson got pregnant _and_ gave birth in the time I was unconscious.

"A bit more is the jarring amount of changes that happened in the world like I said before. Oliver and I tried to come up with an analogy to explain what it was like the best we could. Think of the world as a large complete wood puzzle where each piece is a person or thing. Then you take out the piece that represents yourself and add a slow leak of water falling onto the puzzle. The water being events and experiences. Over time, the water warps the completed puzzle and changes the shape of the pieces, but they all still fit together because they are changing together."

Even though Barry couldn't see it Iris nodded along with his description, listening intently as he explained further. "Now what happens when you bring back the piece that represents yourself? The hole that you took the piece from still exists, but the water damage to the rest of the puzzle caused the borders to change. Where once the piece fit seamlessly, it now has to be forced into place or simply doesn't fit at all anymore."

Realization dawned on Iris just how much being on the other side of the coma effected Barry. Somehow she had believed that he was awake so he was completely fine before. She didn't think that it really meant anything to Barry because he was asleep even though it was trying for those awake. He was right. Iris didn't understand what he was going through. Hell, she didn't realize he was going through anything at all because awake meant better in her brain.

How did she not notice Barry's stressed ticks that were so glaringly obvious now? The pulling at the end of his sleeves, shifting his weight between his feet, his drawn face, ruffling his hair a lot, that he ordered a caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso just before when he was in Jitters for his lunch. One thing stood out from what he said though that she had to ask about even if it hurt. "You and Oliver...?"

Barry shrugged and stated, "I had to talk to someone and I knew he would understand." Iris was sure a slap to the face would have hurt less, but could she really begrudge her friend this when he so clearly needed all the support he could get? (She could ignore the throb in her chest and the little voice in the back of her head that reminded her like an open sore that it was her fault that she wasn't still his person, his sole confidant.)

"My time in a coma and his on the island gave us a shared experience that few can relate to. While he faced a far more extreme version of it, Oliver knows what it is like to come home and have very few things be exactly how he remembered them. I'm trying to learn to lean on him, Felicity, Cisco, Caitlyn, Thad, Niff and Santana to a certain extent when I am unable to turn to you. You and Joe were so happy I was ok. I couldn't be the one to take that away from you two and tell you that I wasn't really."

Iris took Barry's face into her hands so she could watch his eyes as he answered her next question. "Barry," she started slowly but firmly to make sure he could hear every bit of emotion, concern and all the others, in her voice. "I would rather know. Things can get bad if we bottle things up. I'm pretty sure we proved that way back when we were in high school. (She pointedly ignored Barry's huff of poorly timed humor at the reference as well as the flurry of complicated emotions that flashed through his eyes before it.) I don't care what I was supposed to be doing or what my plans were. Let me know if you need me and your not ok. I would rather be prepared and help you with the truth than to be woefully oblivious to your pain. So Barry, tell me honestly, minus the time warp/ coma jet lag," Barry burst into a bout of incredulous laughter at that. Iris grinned a bit at the lighter sound then got serious again, "are you ok?"

Barry let a small, but genuinely fond smile play on his lips. "I'm still edgy with loud sounds and thunderstorms, but I'm not getting panic attacks from them anymore. I'm sure my neighbors aren't exactly thrilled with me waking them in the middle of the night either, but that's happening less often too. Other than that, I think I'm ok."

Actively taking in the dark smudges under his eyes for the first time she said, "We'll talk about your nightmares later on tonight, but I think you need to recover from unloading for now."

He looked at her startled. "Tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes, when I come over for dinner tonight and a movie. Eddie can suck it up. My best friend needs me now." Iris couldn't help but think that the tentative slightly shy smile that broke out on Barry's face was both beautiful and tragic. Trying to get back to their usual lighter banter, Iris said, "You know, I think I know teenagers with less angst than you right now..."

Barry gave a half hearted attempt of laughter so she pushed onward. "We'll get you some guyliner and blackout curtains. I'll even help you paint your nails tonight..."

Barry's laughter became more genuine and he shoved her shoulder making her hands fall from his face. Iris's grin became slightly triumphant and smug. "How will you find that girl who sees just how amazing you are that way?"

And just like that all her progress was gone. She watched as the loneliness, sorrow and other emotions flickered over his face again before she watched his barriers go back up and he gave a self-deprecating chuckle at himself. Iris reached for his face again, but Barry stepped out of her reach this time. Iris could figure out why he reacted like that later. For now she voiced her renewed concern. "Bear?"

He shook his head wryly and answered in what Iris thought was an exceedingly cryptic way. Barry spoke softly while sending a small sad, but still kind smile her way, "Iris, there are times you see me so clearly you understand me better than I understand myself. And then sometimes you don't see me at all. Maybe it's because you know I'll always be there. I don't know. You can go on your date with Eddie, Iris. I'll be fine." He added more to the thought, more to himself than to her even though she heard it all the same. "I'm always fine," Then, without waiting for a response, he turned and started to walk back to the station.

This entire conversation with Barry was tough, but that last smile hurt Iris the most because it was for her benefit. He didn't seem to really believe that she would want to be there for him. Here was Barry telling her that she essentially abused his care and friendship by ignoring him for her own life, but his smile spoke of the care he had for her. Barry had expected her to selfishly leave him to his problems and go on a date. He accepted that as his normal and now that she knew, it was unacceptable to _her._

But that smile... The smile was to lessen the impact of Barry's words. So that she wasn't hurt by the knowledge that _she_ was the cause of some of the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. To let her know he forgave her for all the things she didn't know. It was another punch in the gut and suddenly she couldn't breathe around the lump in her throat. She didn't even deserve to call him her Bear did she? Not with how she had been unconsciously treating him.

Iris stood in that spot looking at where Barry disappeared from for a long time not even noticing that quiet tears of grief were falling for her friend. She promised herself, no, she promised _Barry_ right then and there that it wouldn't happen again. She would never forget about or ignore the needs of her oldest and dearest friend. Iris promised she would never miss something this big about Barry again. She was going to be the friend he deserved. He shouldn't always have to be fine. Iris started to pull out her cell phone. She had a call to make.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! My extra long chapter is my gift to you, even though it is a bit sad and angsty for a way to celebrate the holidays. I promise the next one won't be quite so heavy. Anyways, best wishes to you and yours this season and for the coming year!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm alive I swear! I feel bad that I haven't added an additional chapters to this story lately. It isn't long as my chapters have been getting, but I felt that all of you amazing people who have given such fantastic reviews deserved a new installment. Thank you all so much for your kind words that keep me motivated and wanting to write. I don't own Glee or Flash.

* * *

Chapter 5

Eddie was so sore he winced every stair he climbed. He wasn't completely healed from his run in with that scarlet menace, but he decided he couldn't stomach another day resting at home. Then one of the perps him and Joe were investigating tried to rabbit and shoved him into a wall. And finally Captain Singh had him test the skills of one of their new bails bondsman Santana Lopez.

She was a fiery little spitfire. Eddie couldn't see her asking from help from anyone. Hell, one of the new recruits tried to flirt with her and Lopez spun him over her hip and put him in an arm bar. He couldn't really picture anyone dating that woman.

Woman might be pushing it. Harpy was a better description, but he would never say anything to her face. He was a little bit terrified of going to toe to toe with Lopez the madwoman. It would be hard to even be friends with her with the number of sarcastic quips and biting words that came out of her mouth.

Eddie looked longingly at the doors to the elevator. If the precinct wasn't watching him to make sure he was fine then he wouldn't have batted an eye. He would have taken the elevator not even caring how lazy it would look using the elevator to go up one floor. If he didn't need the ballistics report from Allen like yesterday Eddie would have been content sitting at his desk thinking of his girlfriend while trying not to show that he was thinking about his girlfriend because she was... you know, his partner's daughter.

Eddie winced again, but he couldn't tell if it was the directions his thoughts went or how his injuries were jarred when he reached the top of the steps. He took a deep breath to settle the echoes of pain that went through his body and when to head into Allen's lab when he stopped again at the sound of musical laughter from within.

He knew eaves dropping was wrong, but it wasn't like Allen knew that many women. Barry was a nice kid, but sometimes him and Iris were too close for his own comfort. So instead of entering the cracked open door to the lab he stopped. Maybe he could get some insight...

"Seriously, She-queer-a? You want me to essentially play bait?" He heard Allen say. In that one sentence Eddie knew that Allen wasn't talking to Iris. The tone was wrong and Allen would never insult her if he wanted to stay alive. Then again, Eddie didn't think he had ever heard Allen insult anyone... ever.

"You say that like I'm trying to get you killed or do something terrible to you my snarky little meerkat. It is just a date." That was Lopez's voice! Her and Allen were friends? It seemed unlikely. They were so different. Maybe it was just someone who sounded like that she-devil?

Eddie peeked around the door in time to see Allen cross his arms and stare down Lopez (holy shit it really was Santana Lopez!) with a raised eyebrow before he sped back to his original position. "Satan, I fail to see how you setting me up on a date with a known felony could be a _good_ idea. Why did you come to me for this and how is it my problem? No matter how good you look in my sweatshirt, you're the bondsman not me. Why should I help?"

"You say that like you have a choice Fievel. I have plenty of blackmail I can bring to the office if you try to turn me down and you owe me anyway." Eddie heard Allen huff out a laugh before Lopez continued. "The mark, Samantha Rolland, is part of the upper class and looking to climb higher. You invited her to attend a gallery opening uptown where only the scions of society can get in."

"I don't have an internet dating account." Allen deadpanned.

"You don't have an internet dating account that you set up. She quite likes Sebastian Smythe. He can get into that opening no problem. And as for the wardrobe, you know your shirt looks far better on me than it ever did on you," she said with a smirk in her voice.

"I can't deny that. You cut quite the figure in my shirt darling." Allen said in an uncharacteristic purr. "Have you finally decided to be swayed by my considerable charms? Warm my bed for the night?"

Eddie held his breath. A general flirtation by a newbie ended with his breadth knocked out of him on his back. For Allen to issue such a blatant innuendo (what sort of twilight zone did Eddie enter where that was a legitimate start of a sentence?), he signed his death certificate. Would it be better to burst into there to prevent a murder in the station? But to Eddie's surprise Lopez just laughed.

"You're lucky your pretty because bullshit lines like that won't get you any. Plus, you have a date tonight with an embezzler. I'd hate to take a place on your dance card when I'm sure you two will hit it off so well. She really likes all of your pictures."

Allen chuckled again. "So, the truth comes out! You only want me for my body."

"Not at all Bas. I also want you for your money and connections. You are quite the catch for a money grubbing gold-digger." There was a pause where the two stared each other down. Then at a silent signal they both broke out laughing at the same time.

"It's great to have you here Snixx," Eddie heard Allen say with a smile in his voice. "What is the plan for tonight in order to get Rolland in your hands. I do hope you know you're buying me dinner for doing this. That or paying for my therapy for having to deal with those god awful one percenters..."

"Dinner it is. God knows how many sessions you would need to fix all of your problems." They both chuckled and again it was a light sound. "Here is what you need to know about your 'cover'. I tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible..."

With that Eddie turned away from the door while shaking his head. That was just too weird. Who knew Barry Allen could flirt like that? It kind of gave him the chills. It was... he didn't know _what_ it was. Unnatural maybe?

The ballistics could wait a little. He was going to go back to his desk and try to forget he ever heard Allen and Lopez (the kid and the devil) teasing each other like old friends. Eddie had a feeling that trying to figure out that dynamic would just hurt his head. He would work through some of the paperwork there or something.

...Forget the stairs. Eddie thought he earned the trip in the elevator.

* * *

Author Note: I know it is short, but I do plan on have a multi-chapter or really long chapter coming up next. Like always, reviews are essentially crack to anyone who writes on this site and I'm no different. If you have any ideas or scenes you would like to see, let me know. I always think ideas from others inspire creativity even if I don't end up using them directly. Much love to all my readers. -Silver9tails


End file.
